Go Fish
by MJLS
Summary: Oi Ginny, got a three?


**Disclaimer: **don't own anything

**Authors Note:** first time writing Harry Potter fanfiction, be nice y'all, also, thanks a lot to my friend Robin who gave me the whole idea of this story in the first place. It might not have ended like we originally planned but I've been working on this oneshot for about 3 months now (or something really, I've been slacking off on this one) and I'm glad it's finally done. Kudos to my other friend Jolyne who kicked my ass for not finishing it and actually inspiring me to actually do it.

* * *

"Oi Ginny, got a three??"

"Go fish," the redhead didn't look up from her deck.

"Oh come on, I can see the three poking out from over here, hand it over!"

"Damn it Sirius! Stop cheating!" Harry glared at his godfather who was floating a few inches above the floor, not high enough to reach the high ceiling of the castle but high enough to look over everyone's heads to see their cards.

"I'm not cheating! I'm simply...floating!"

Ginny sighed and shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she kept looking at her cards and refused to look at the ghost floating next to her. Why they were sitting in one of the deserted hallways of Hogwarts with a ghost amongst them, playing cards of all things was a weird situation but she just went with it. Considering the fact that so she had some time to spend with Harry.

Somehow, Sirius had managed to get a few bottles of Butterbeer with them, handing each one of them one and demanding that they drank from it. Ginny however, had placed it next to her and didn't touch it but the three men had soon started a drinking contest to drink as much as they could. How Sirius kept conjuring the bottles of beer was really unknown to her but then again, she didn't really want to know.

"Come on," Sirius smirked, holding out his hand. Ginny winced and gave him the three, making the older man cheer before throwing the two threes right in front of him, "so, Harry, my favourite godson, got a four?"

"I'm your only godson Sirius," Harry said dry, looking at his godfather, "and stop floating."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a, wait a second while I look," Harry replied, sighing before handing over a four to his godfather. Sirius grinned and put the two fours from his hand to just next to the pair of threes.

"I like this game," Sirius nodded, looking back at his cards.

"That's because you can see our cards, which automatically ends up in you cheating."

"I'm not cheating, besides, ghosts can't sit down! And here I thought you were smart like your mother."

"Tell me again, why aren't you with the rest of the dead people?"

"Because the rest of the dead people don't want to play 'Go Fish' with me. Besides, the bunch of you looked bored anyway, I thought I'd grace you with my presence."

"And scare the shit out of me," Harry muttered under his breath, keeping his eyes on the cards instead of keeping them on his dead godfather who had almost given him a heart attack on appearing just behind him.

"So instead of pestering your best friend you haven't seen in years, and laughing at other dead people, you decided to annoy _us_ and keep us from checking ourselves in the hospital so we could at least entertain your sorry ass?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Pretty much, yeah," Sirius nodded before looking around at the people surrounding him and trying to see who he would steal a card from next.

"So you probably wouldn't even care that Harry had a broken arm and was bleeding to death?" Ginny kept talking, still looking at the dead godfather of her boyfriend.

"Are you going to use that six or do I have to ask for it?"

"Stop cheating," Ron spoke up, the only one Sirius couldn't see the cards from since he had been smart enough to sit far away enough from the ghost.

"I'm not cheating!" Sirius glared at Ron who sighed and looked pleadingly at Hermione who had been trying to keep her mouth shut and not laugh out loud at the arguing friends surrounding her.

"Let's just stop accusing my _dead _godfather of cheating and continue this game, shall we?" Harry sighed.

"Oh you want me gone already?"

"Actually, yes, this is only freaking _me_ out," Harry responded, showing the ghost a sweet smile.

"I'm dead, how much do you think it freaked _me _out?" Sirius asked back.

"Uhm, can we go back to the game here?" Hermione asked, looking between Sirius, Harry and Ginny.

"Oh right, Ginny, hand over the six."

Ginny sighed and gave up the six to Sirius who cheered and put the two sixes next to the two fours and threes.

"You guys suck at this," Sirius smirked, "uhm, Ron, yeah, you, give me your two!"

"Go fish," Ron shot back.

"Hah! Sirius can't cheat anymore!" Harry tried to hit his godfather on the arm but only managed to go through him, almost falling flat on his face if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

"What did you just try to do?" Sirius frowned, looking at Harry who was lying on the ground under him.

"Nothing," Harry quickly sat up again, trying to hide a blush from his godfather by burying his head in his cards.

"Right," Sirius looked weird at his godson before shrugging and taking one of the cards from the stack and adding it to the bunch in his hand.

"I wonder if Mrs. Weasley is looking for us," Hermione mused, looking up from her cards to the group who stared at her for a few moments in silence.

"Okay..." Harry started, "Ginny, got a five for me?"

"Go fish."

"Damn it," Harry grabbed a card from the stack in the middle and looked at Hermione, waiting for her to continue the game.

"Sirius, got a six?"

"Go fish."

"I can see it."

"No you can't, you're not floating like I am!"

The four people around him sighed and shook their heads. Hermione waited for Sirius to hand over his six, which he did eventually, even though it was with reluctance.

"How did you know?"

"Perhaps she saw through your poker face," Ginny smirked.

"I'm sure that's not the only body part she can see through," Ron snickered.

Sirius stuck out his tongue at the Weasley's and then just shot a glare their way.

"Well aren't you a mature godfather."

"More mature than prongs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius with a disturbed and slightly angry look on his face. Sirius looked away and started whistling, acting as if he had never said anything.

"Fine, be immature," Harry sighed, "Hermione?"

"Oh right," Hermione shot up, "Harry, got a three?"

"Go fish."

"Oh damn it."

Harry chuckled and looked at Ginny for a moment, making brief eye contact with her before they both turned back to their cards, trying not to pull attention to themselves. Sirius frowns at the contact but doesn't act on it, knowing that the two would give themselves away at one point in the game. Looking between his godson and the redheaded girl, Sirius soon began to think further than he probably should.

"So, Harry, how's life?"

"Good, how's yours?"

"Pretty, non-existing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so, anyone has anything _interesting _to share?" Sirius looked around, staring a bit longer at Ginny and Harry with a weird grin on his lips.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know secrets?"

"Secrets?" Harry asked, looking at his godfather who was looking straight in his eyes, wondering if his godson was going to say anything interesting.

"Yeah Harry, you know, those things we don't, tell other people?" Ginny smirked.

"Oh right, _secrets..._"

Sirius looked around and sighed, muttering some curses under his breath before waiting for Ron to continue the game, prying would continue later. Hopefully.

"...So, shagged anyone lately, Harry?"

"No why?"

"Oh come on Harry, you're _seventeen_, a world-renowned hero, and you're telling me you haven't even _once_ taken advantage of your many, many, many female admirers?'

"Not really..."

"Oh dear, and I thought Dumbledore was the _only _gay guy around here..."

"I'm _not _gay!"

"Wait, Dumbledore is gay?" Ron asked, looking at Sirius and Harry with wide eyes, wondering when he missed that.

"You didn't notice?" Hermione asked, frowning at her boyfriend.

"No!"

"Well it wasn't hard to miss, I mean, the purple robes gave it all away really."

"Purple robes?" Sirius chimed in, "have you ever _talked_ to the man?!"

"Well, no way I'm the only one who didn't notice right?" he looked around but to his distress, nobody looked as surprised as he was, "I should really pay more attention should I?"

"Probably..."

"Wow, what a shocker," Ginny stated, while absentmindedly fidgeting with her cards, "'now we know what Harry and Dumbledore were up to, with all their secret meetings"

"Ew Harry!"

"We didn't _do_ anything!"

"Are you sure you took the elder wand, and not the elder's wand?" Sirius blurted out, before bursting into hysterics from his own joke. Harry looked horrified at his godfather before shuddering slightly at the thought alone.

"Now I'm wondering Sirius," Harry retorted, "was he into doggy-style or not ? Figured you'd know best."

"Okay, you guys, had too much Butterbeer!"

"Oh pish posh," Sirius waved his hand at Ginny and then grinned, "we only had a few sips."

"That ended up in 5 bottles, you're drunk."

"I am _not_!"

"You are."

"Ghosts can't get drunk!" Sirius stuck out his tongue and smirked at Ginny.

"Ghosts are not supposed to be able to carry Butterbeer either. Or play card games, for that matter."

"I'm a special ghost! Love me!"

"We do, once you tell us how much Dumbledore actually loved you before he left us all," Ron added, overly dramatic

"Hey! I died first, not fair!" Sirius retorted.

"I found Dumbledore talking about you a lot actually," Harry smirked, looking sly at his godfather.

"Well I _was _his favourite student after all," Sirius smirked.

"Geez, I wonder _why_," Ron smirked.

"Must be that firm ass," Harry winked at his friend.

"That's strange, that's all I can think of too."

"Smartass."

"You two, are so gay for each other," Sirius took another sip from his bottle of Butterbeer and then smirked at the two shocked boys.

"We are not!"

"Then why haven't you shagged anyone yet?" Sirius nodded to his godson, "I mean, look at you!"

"I just haven't found the right person yet," Harry muttered, blushing a bit.

"Oh come _on_! You're famous! Are you seriously going to start with that 'special someone' crap?"

"Yes I will, since I'm special like that!"

"Pft," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just because you never got laid," Harry smirked.

"I got laid before you did junior," Sirius smirks, "before James too."

"Oh do tell Sirius."

"Hermione! Do you have a two for me?"

"Don't change the subject Sirius," Hermione looked at him with pursed lips.

"Do you or not? Otherwise I'll pester Harry about his two."

Harry ignored this comment and took another swig of his Butterbeer, not really interested in what his godfather was babbling about right now. He saw Ginny look at him weird a weird look in her eyes for a moment before she realized he had seen her look. Ginny's eyes quickly shot back to her cards that she was trying to keep a hold on. A blush started appearing on her cheeks as she tried not to look back at Harry.

"So Ginny, have _you _shagged anyone already?"

"Yes, his name was Draco Malfoy and it was glorious" she retorted

Harry had trouble keeping his Butterbeer from coming through his nose, and managed until he saw the disgusted look in Ron's eyes. Disgusted he held up his playing cards, now soaked in Butterbeer.

"Something the matter Harry?" Sirius grinned, looking rather foolish.

"Nothing," Harry blushed, keeping his eyes on the cards.

"This card game sucks," Sirius pouted before taking another sip from his own Butterbeer.

"Why? Because you're losing against a girl?"

"I am _not_!" Sirius said affronted.

"Hermione got the most pairs right now Padfoot, you lose," Ron smirked.

"Well fuck dude, this is worse than finding out that my godson has a girlfriend younger than him," Sirius pouted.

Harry chocked on his Butterbeer again, his eyes bulging out as Ginny's face started turning redder second by second. Sirius frowned and looked at Harry, wondering if he should pat the boy on the back or not.

"You okay there Harry?"

"Yeah just, forgot I was drinking, you were saying?" Harry looked slightly flustered and his cheeks had turned scarlet red, he pushed his glasses further up his nose again, looking at the ghost of his godfather.

"I was saying, 'do you think we're drunk?'?"

"No, you're still talking," Ginny sighed, "honestly, who has some tape that actually does work on ghosts?"

"Nobody, they've yet to invent it."

"Oh I see…"

The game continued on for another good half hour and briefly, Harry started to wonder if anybody had already noticed the fact that they were clearly not at the medical facility of the whole war zone, nor at any of the other common places where they were found most of the time. Had a search team already been send out to find them or had the adults just shrugged their shoulders and claimed that even they needed some time alone to grieve and cope with everything that had happened. He hoped it was the latter, but he wasn't entirely sure that playing 'go fish' with a bunch of friends and the ghost of your deceased godfather was a way of coping about the losses and destruction that the war had brought upon them.

"I WIN! Beat that Granger!" Sirius threw his cards on the stack and stood up, dancing around and shocking everyone around him. Nobody was sure what had just happened but the image of Sirius' ghost dancing around and thrusting his hips back and forth was more than they could handle, even with the help of several bottles of Butterbeer.

"What kind of blasphemy is this?" Ron frowned, looking at Sirius' cards and then at the cards that the rest of the group displayed with a grimace on their face. Ginny sighed and pulled Sirius down, not even daring to ask how that was possible without falling through him. _Must be a special power_, Harry blinked, looking at his girlfriend who shot a sly smirk at him and then winked. Those two small gestures alone were enough to send his mind racing.

"The blasphemy here is that you tried to defeat the great Sirius Black!" Sirius stood up again and pressed his index finger against Ron's chest, grinning wickedly and slightly reminding Harry of those 'Wanted' posters he had seen of his godfather so many years ago. What Sirius forgot however was the fact that he was still a ghost and therefore completely fell through Ron the moment he poked the young man's chest.

"Aw bloody hell," Sirius muttered, rubbing his aching shoulder as he pouted and sat down between Ron and Ginny, forgetting the fact that he had clearly just won the whole game.

Hermione on the other hand, well let's just say she was smart enough to keep it quiet that she actually won the game while she watched the men (and Ginny) around her fight over Sirius' game skills and their own.

Boys will be boys after all.

* * *

I hope you guys all liked it, I sure liked writing it. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think alright? Thanks a bunch!


End file.
